


most modest.

by SunnyJune



Category: EXO, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Chanyeol, Deepthroating, Fellatio, M/M, Nini’s cute lil titties🥺, Omega!Baekhyun, Omega!Jongin, PWP, Smut, Threesome, Voyeurism, dubcon, handjobs, slight!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyJune/pseuds/SunnyJune
Summary: Jongin is the sweetest little omega; prissy, skittish, and just a tad awkward, surely, but sweet, shy, and gentle all the same. Baekhyun and Chanyeol, an older couple, sublease a room in their apartment to him and think nothing of it— he’s rather quiet and spends most of his time on campus, so they rarely see him, anyway. On a particularly gray and rainy day, he comes home early only to walk in on Baekhyun deep-throating Chanyeol on the couch, and while Baekhyun admits that it was a bit mean-spirited to tease him, he also finds himself amorously aroused by the ruddy warmth of his cheeks and the delicate bounce of his small breasts as he guides the virgin down, choking him of air, gagging him on his boyfriends cock, and forcing tears to spring from those innocent, naive hazel eyes.“Go on,” Baekhyun moaned, teething needfully at Jongin’s ear lobe and mumbling in shaky pentameter, “Put it in your mouth like a good little omega.”
Relationships: ChanBaek - Relationship, ChanKai - Relationship, KaiBaek, Kaibaekyeol
Comments: 15
Kudos: 149





	most modest.

**Author's Note:**

> I tweeted the images that inspired this fic: https://twitter.com/sunnyjune666/status/1282530841642450945?s=21
> 
> As usual, this is very poorly combed through for errors to preserve the flavor😌💖

## 

_most modest._

“Don’t be shy,” Baekhyun gestured with his shoulder, quickly stroking at his boyfriends length as he wiped his face of saliva with his forearm, “C’mon.”

Jongin shook his head clear from the hallway, feeling his heart stutter uncomfortably as his eyes feverishly skit between the teasing side-smirk smeared on Baekhyun’s face and the way Chanyeol’s eyes rolled back ad infinitum, his head hitting the back of the sofa as he moaned aloud in all-consuming self-indulgence. His brows quiver, his foot taps into the carpet anxiously, and in his frozen stupor in the dimness of an otherwise unassuming and rainy, gray afternoon, all he can do is shoot his eyes downward, lips parted as they succumbed to wordlessness.

“I know you want to.”

Baekhyun chuckled with a rasp in his throat, biting his lip as he peered up at his boyfriend, whom of which was particularly responsive to the way he ran nimble fingers over the tip of his slick, florid cock.

“What was that?” Baekhyun asked, breathing labored and aroused as he pushed his hair behind his ear, “Speak up, I can’t hear you.”

“I- I just-,” Jongin mumbled with a stammer, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he regained his bearings, “It’s my fault that I walked in, I didn’t mean to interrupt, I’ll go—“

“Your choice.”

It was within barely finishing his sentence that Baekhyun had Chanyeol in his throat again, nose nuzzled deep into his pubic hair before he was moving his head up and down, his throat expanding each time he swallowed with the sheer size of his boyfriends cock. The younger omega could only shockedly wonder why he hadn’t simply left yet, or ran out in a daze as would usually be expected of him, but shy, awkward, somewhat insecure Jongin was enamored by the sight before him. The unbridled passion, the unabashed lust; all things that, at a fair 23 years old, he had never experienced. He found himself curious - dare he say fond and softhearted in the oddest of ways - and when he silently observed the way the two deftly responded to each other’s needs as though they knew them by heart, he pondered what it must be like. Heat travelled from the pit of his stomach outward, goosebumps crept across the expanse of his neck, and the scents in the air made his shoulders slump with a pure, virginal weakness for any kind of sexual tension, or even just the pretense of such. 

Baekhyun, peering up as he bobbed his head down to take him into the back of his throat, found the way his knees wavered and his brows tilted upward in his typical melancholic despair to be charming and cute. Pitiable, but in the most endearing of ways. And, though they were nothing alike, he could see parts of his younger self in Jongin— naïve, innocent, and much too air-headed for his own good. What had begun as a joke to brush off his accidental intrusion had now become a genuine question. _What could I make him do_ , he thought. And as such, he gestured him over with a stare, locking their eyes together as he pulled his mouth away, hoarse and catching his breath.

Chanyeol slumped back into the couch as he groaned lowly, bare, tanned skin glistening with sweat and hair stuck to his forehead. In a glaze, his eyes peeled open, wondering just where all the attention had gone. When Baekhyun had Jongin kneeling in between his legs, however, straddled right behind him as he unbuttoned his top to reveal his cute little tits from beneath a prim lavender bra with floral embroidery, he didn’t really care who was on his cock— just that there was warmth and something to cum inside of.

Without a moment of hesitation, Baekhyun delicately prodded at Jongin’s pert nipples, fondling the soft flesh in his hands and managing a prudish, stifled and shaky moan from the young omega, making the smallest of dents in his stiff composure. Yet, his shoulders faltered and his pretty little chest quivered as he shook, eyes slowly fluttering shut only to fly open as Baekhyun snuck a sly hand down his trousers. It was amusing, the older omega thought, just how worked up and breathless he could get him within just a few seconds.

“Go ahead,” Baekhyun nudged, whispering gently into the spiral of his ear, “Wrap your fingers around it.”

Jongin turned his head away, face flushed and aglow as he reached two shy hands up to the hard member before him, squeezing both around the base with many, many inches to spare. He carefully fondled the heavy flesh, and after a while he great comfortable with drawing his eyes to it. When he had gotten comfortable with its wetness, with being exposed and a tad vulnerable, he found himself transfixed; _salivating_ , even. He ran thin, delicate fingers over the individual veins as they pulsed under his touch, ruddy-red and oh-so-vulgar.

He softly yelped in surprised when Chanyeol bucked up into his fists; impatient and aggressive, just the way Baekhyun liked his alpha’s. Jongin, not so much— but what did he know about alpha’s outside of daydreams and amateur porn? Though amused by how easily Jongin startled, Baekhyun discretely squeezed at his boyfriends ankle, prompting him to calm down a bit; to yield to Jongin’s touch.

He identified all its parts, the swollen head, the peel of his foreskin which was already pushed back for him. He startled once again when he pulled his fist up, eliciting a sharp release of air and an abrupt, impatient jitter in the alpha’s pelvis. Jongin exhaled shakily, looking up at him with those innocent doe eyes and then quickly darting from his lascivious glare with a silent gulp. Chanyeol bit his lip as Jongin continued. Sometimes his grip was a little too loose, sometimes it was a little too tight, but when he hit it just right his hands glided nicely up and down the full length of his cock; a pleasing sensation.

The speed increased, the slick sounds of leftover saliva echoing through the room as the two breathed heavily into each other. Jongin was quick to forget about the nude omega behind him, whom of which watched on with gleeful perversion as their tight little renter lost a sliver of his well-maintained innocence. He tried to help himself from chuckling when his boyfriend moaned loudly at the soft brush of his tip, oh-so-sensitive from all his edging, and yet he still wasn’t able to cum because Jongin was just so lousy at jerking him off. Chanyeol would never lash out at Jongin like that, but Baekhyun wondered if he was pissed off or just willing to come anyway and anyhow. Regardless, he just couldn’t get his mind off the way Jongin’s back burned against his chest and the immense comfort he gained from nuzzling his nose right into the mating gland on the side of his neck and getting a heavy whiff of his pheromones: _honey, an overwhelming aroma, with something fresh and floral, like lavender or wisteria_.

Baekhyun tenderly pressed his nose into Jongin’s neck and moaned, lips mouthing around the skin without ever making full contact. He felt Jongin shudder and push back into him, an unintentionally coy, high-pitched moan slipping past his lips, light and airy like a petal on the breeze. Baekhyun’s eyes screwed shut as he rutted his cock against the small of his back and the couple shared different pieces of the same omega, almost having completely forgotten of each other until Chanyeol started to _reek_ like… Like frustration, something hyper-aggressive, and something purely, uninhibitedly _lustful_ and obscene. When Jongin’s hands stilled, frozen into that same frozen stupor that he often found himself, Baekhyun was more than aware that he could smell it, too. 

“Go on,” Baekhyun moaned, teething needfully at Jongin’s ear lobe, mumbling in shaky pentameter, “ _Put it in your mouth like a good little omega._ ”

Jongin was not so obedient as he was at first, hesitating between pulling away and pushing closer. He’d never smelled something so _brash_ before. He wasn’t sure what it meant, nor what it implied, but it made him gush slick; he could feel it all the way up in his abdomen as it flowed warmly through his cervix, leaking onto Baekhyun’s thighs. This feeling, blissful and fuzzy though odd, was entirely foreign to him.

Nevertheless, Baekhyun wove his fingers into honey-brown locks and pushed him forward. With the jumpstart he needed, almost required for a will to taste and yet no strength to bring himself to act upon it, Jongin experimentally pressed his full, sticky lips into the girthy length, kissing it chastely in spite of everything else. Baekhyun couldn’t help but chuckle into his ear as he watched from behind. _What more could he expect from someone like Jongin_? 

Without another moment to spare, he was kissing the very tip of Chanyeol’s cock, lips coated in something salty and sour, a little abhorrent to Jongin’s sweet palate. He pushed onward regardless, taking the first two inches with ease and resting them gently on his tongue, sucking as thought it were a pacifier. Chanyeol bit his lip and scowled, resisting the aggressive urge to grab him by his hair and fuck his face until he was gagging and drooling all over his cock, but instead, he let him suckle softly, a constant trickle of precum being his only treat. Baekhyun watched his boyfriends brow twitch subtly, the veins in his neck bulging outward in an unusual display of restraint.

Somewhat impatient, having noticed the copious amounts of slick pooling in his lap, and also knowing that the third and fourth inch would be the hardest, Baekhyun lifted himself up from his haunches and onto his knees, locking once slack fingers into his hair and gripping tightly.

“I’m sorry, okay?” He cooed apologetically.

Jongin questioned him with a gentle hum as his eyes shut closed, so very unassuming and sweet and endearing. Baekhyun almost felt a tinge of guilt for what he was about to do. Why, he looked so peaceful just sat there, lazily sucking on his boyfriends dick, brows drawn up as he hummed through meek, contented moans. Yet, the two had both known where this was going from the very start, and it was only a matter of time.

Baekhyun held him still, pushing him down further. Jongin locked up immediately, hands gripping tight at Chanyeol’s thighs as he instinctually fought against his gag reflex. Baekhyun observed from dark, lidded, and reaction-less eyes, watching him choke and struggle, gurgling around that latter half of that third inch before he’d gotten it down his throat. He lurched forward like he might vomit, throat opening as he gagged one last final time, the fourth inch slipping down his throat like a charm. _Impressive_ , Baekhyun thought, because he most certainly hadn’t gotten it the first time.

Chanyeol, however, practically _melted_ into the couch cushions, head lolling back and eyes resuming their continuous roll as he cursed lowly, growling into the sensation of the struggling omegas throat swallowing around whatever he could shove in. He peered down at poor little Jongin being forced down, who gagged violently around each swallow as he tried to figure out how to breath and not choke on his own saliva at the same time. Chanyeol reveled in the constant pressure, but the way he just sobbed and sniffled on his cock, choking, and choking _hard_ , was what _really_ turned him on.

“Shh, you’re okay, it’s okay,” Baekhyun assured softly, guiding him through one final lurch before slowly released his grip, “Breath through your nose, you’ll be fine.”

Trembling and criminally aroused, Jongin looked up at Chanyeol, half his cock in his mouth, eyes shimmering and tearful. In one final release as he exhaled, finding some semblance of comfort, all the saliva in his mouth slowly gushed out and around Chanyeol’s cock and down his chin, pooling, for the most part, on his groin. 

_Decimated_ , just the way Chanyeol liked his omegas; the way he got off best. Baekhyun knew it.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Chanyeol groaned, cursing through a string of loud, stuttering moans before settling into a tired chuckle, “I’m sorry, you’re just so cute.”

There was something about Chanyeol’s winded grin that made Jongin’s heart skip pleasantly. As he found a shy moment to be flustered, there was already a strong fist bunched into his hair. Chanyeol fucked up into his mouth, not once shying away from getting him right down to the hilt each time as Baekhyun palmed Jongin to the edge, sensing with his sharp nose that the two were right on the verge of orgasm. And _God_ did Chanyeol smell as addictive as ever, but _Jongin_ — he came right then and there from that smell as it turned from a nubile, fresh, and delicate aroma to a raunchy, sweaty smell; something like pressed flowers and hot cum.

Jongin came _hard_ , but Chanyeol came harder, matching Jongin’s moans as he spurted all over his face and those poor frames of his before falling limp into the couch soon thereafter, leaving the weak little omega sticky, jittering, and sated with Baekhyun attached to his back. He was quickly smitten, not with Chanyeol, but with the omega that trembled in his arms, covered in cum and burning to the touch, once again smelling sweetly of honey and wisteria after a few seconds.

Baekhyun gently petted his hair, mumbling short but sweet words of congratulation into his ear.

__

The End

__

__  


**Author's Note:**

> I *really* enjoyed writing this! Kinda considering expanding it, if anyone’s interested. But tbh i wrote it solely for smut purposes, so idek how or *if* I should.  
> Moreover, hi! Its been a long, long time. The world is in shambles - correction: always has been - and, at least on my side of the pond, its made us pretty busy as we try to rally together and make change. I hope you’re all well and engaging with life to your full potential, whether that means being on the forefront or nursing yourself to wellness.  
> Idk when I’ll get back to working on my other projects, but they’re all on pause until i figure out what i wanna do with ‘em. For now, my writing is a nice distraction for me.  
> Thanks!  
> My Twitter: @SunnyJune666


End file.
